


Let Me Help You

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Helping Out a Friend, Oral Sex, Rebound Sex, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: OC is a fellow superstar who’s just had her heart broken by her longtime boyfriend (not a wrestler) and needs comfort.This is a request that was originally posted on my Tumblr on Jun 17th, 2016





	1. Chapter 1

“This is the third time you’ve flaked on me this month Trevor,” Holly muttered lowly.

She looked around to make sure no one noticed her standing in the corner on the phone before actually listening to what her boyfriend was saying.

“I know babe. I’m so so sorry. My boss started me on another project that I have to have finished by Monday,” Trevor said.

He sounded sorry, but she was beginning to doubt his sincerity. Three times she’d offered to buy him a plane ticket to see Raw and spend the night with her. Three times he’d turned her down with a sudden project that came out of thin air.

“Who knew the architectural business was so lucrative,” she muttered.

“Don’t be like that Holl. You know I’d be there in a heart beat if I–”

A door slamming in the back ground caught her attention, and then faintly she heard it.

“Trevor darling! I’m hooommmmeee. Are you in bed waiting for me like I asked, you little minx?” a distinctly female voice called.

“Classy Trev,” Holly snapped, pushing aside sadness for anger, “You’re sleeping with another woman? That’s just great.”

“It’s not-”

“Shut up. Just stop. It’s clear spending time with her means more to you than spending time with me. I want my spare keys on my coffee table and the house locked up before I get back Thursday. I want the keys to my car there as well, and I have all my shit inventoried with my insurance company if you think of stealing or breaking anything. Have a nice life Trevor.”

Hanging up her cell, she shoved into her tight jean pocket and snatched up her rolling bag, heading straight for the hotel bar rather than her room. She plopped down on one of the cushy red stools in front of the bar and ordered a vodkacran once the bartender looked her way. She managed to drink her way through four of them and two glasses of water in the matter of an hour. Through that time, coworkers filtered in and out, but no one bothered her once she gave him the death glare. Well meaning or not she couldn’t handle the senseless prattling of drama they were all sure to spew. Draining her fourth and last glass, she slid it back to the server and took out her wallet.

“How much for those?” she asked, waving her hand uselessly in front of her.

“Nothing. It was paid for by the gentleman in the back booth.”

Eyebrows screwing up in confusion, she spun around quickly only to squeal and grab at her seat to stay up right.

“Cool your jets there Holly. You okay?”

The blonde looked up at that familiar southern drawl and found none other than AJ Styles standing in front of her, a concerned but amused look on his handsome mug.

“D- Did you buy those?” she asked, nodding to the bar.

He shrugged and pushed his hair to the side, his hands shoving into his jean pockets.

“Yeah. Ya looked like ya were pissed at the world so I figure it’d be better than comin’ up and chattin’ your ear off,” he said.

Holly toyed with her purse and chewed her lip.

“I guess you’re not wrong. Thanks,” she admitted.

As her brown eyes roamed up his T-shirt and jean clad body, she couldn’t help but lick her bitten lip. He looked really good. She cursed and reminded herself she’d just broken up with her cheating ex barely an hour ago. Of course they hadn’t been close in the last months of their relationship though. She’d not seen him once in the last three months of their two year relationship, not been kissed, been held. Nothing. The alcohol wasn’t making her thoughts go in any better of a direction either, reminding her just how long it’d really been since she’d be touched by a man, much less a man like AJ.

“Holly?”

Jumping slightly as his hand landed on her shoulder, she blinked a few times to straighten her gaze and found him looking even more worried.

“How about I take ya up to your room? Ya seem pretty out of it,” he offered.

Sighing, she shoved her honey blonde curls back, thought for a second, then nodded.

“Yeah, I’d probably better go up,” she muttered.

“Here, let me help ya.”

As she slid off the stool, he took her rolling bag in one hand and his free arm wrapped around her shoulders. She welcomed his embrace and slid her arm around his solid waist to lean against him. Standing up only made her realize how much the drinks had affected her, her eyes crossing momentarily.

“Whoa, I got ya,” he murmured.

“I- I promise… I swear I’m never like this,” she rambled as she stumbled along with him.

“I know. I’ve never seen ya drunk, even at the club parties with everyone,” he replied, “Ya don’t have to explain yourself to me.”

Going over her thoughts in her head, she cringed. She’d actually never been drunk-drunk before. Buzzed, sure. She’d gotten the warm, happy feeling but she’d never been rambling, stumbling drunk. It only made her anger for Trevor that much more.

“Fucking asshole,” she muttered.

“Excuse me?” AJ asked.

She gasped and straightened up, slapping her mouth clumsily, giggling as she realized he looked moderately offended.

“Oh not you! My boyf- My ex!” she squealed, laughing harder at the look of shock on his face.

His expression turned into one of amusement as he shook his head and chuckled.

“Ah, guy troubles got ya drinkin’ then?” he asked as he pushed the elevator button.

She nodded and looked back down at her blue purse, trying to memorize the diamond pattern and not let the tears come forth.

“He- uh, he’s been cheating on me. Not sure for how long. Probably months. I haven’t seen him in three months because he was always supposedly busy and tonight I was trying to get him to fly here but he was with some bitch. Heard her calling for him while he was on the phone with me. Can you believe that?!”

She scoffed and let her head fall back, gazing intensely at the lights in the ceiling. They were dimmed enough not to hurt her eyes and they were surrounded in sparkling green tiles. Interesting color for a hotel, she supposed.

“Holly, elevator’s ready,” AJ said.

A shiver tore up her body and she nearly groaned as his hand wrapped around hers and his arm slid around her lower back. Nearly falling into the metal box along side him, she gave into some of her desires. Feigning tripping, she let herself stumble into his chest, accidentally pushing him into the wall as she buried her face in his chest. Okay, maybe the stumble wasn’t as feigned as she’d hoped. She heard the doors shut and the mechanical noises of the elevator start. Breathing in slowly, her eyes fluttered shut.

“You smell really, really good,” she murmured.

He let out a cough of a laugh and she heard his hesitance as he spoke.

“Uh, thanks. What floor are ya on?”

She tried hard to think. Was it the third? Or the fifth? Slapping her hand to her butt, she felt in her pockets for her key card but frowned as she didn’t find it.

“Uhhhh, let me check my purse for my key.”

“Ya don’t remember your room number?” he asked.

She shook her head and was a little shocked when he reached out and unzipped her purse. He dug through the bag but came out empty handed. A frown similar to hers came across his face and she immediately wanted to kiss it away. Such pretty lips shouldn’t be frowning. He looked much more handsome when he smiled. She shook her head at her thoughts and focused on what he was saying.

“Is it in your big bag?” he asked.

“It was supposed to be in my pockets but it’s not,” she replied with a sigh, “Jus… Do you know where Paige’s room is? She’ll let me room with her.”

“I don’t think she will. She’s roomin’ with Alberto,” AJ replied.

“Aw damn it,” she muttered.

Suddenly exhausted emotionally and physically, she collapsed back against him. He did smell incredibly good, like some sort of woodsy cologne and soap. He must have showered before he left the arena.

“Ya really like sniffin’ me, don ’t ya?” he teased easily.

Tilting her head just enough, she let her brown eyes travel up his black shirt to his neck then finally to those stunning blue eyes.

“Like I said, you smell good. Can’t help it,” she whispered.

He sighed deeply and asked, “Is there anyone else ya can stay with?”

She went through her friends, wracking her brain for someone available, but no one stood out.

“Xavier, Kofi, and Ettore all share a room so I’d have nowhere to sleep really. Nattie is rooming with Cesaro. Dean is with-”

The elevator doors opened and she pouted out at the tan hallway walls.

“I guess the hall is my home for the night. I’ll sleep outside Paige’s door. They’ll stop fucking eventually. Lucky bitch,” Holly muttered to herself, grabbing her bag.

She went to step out but was suddenly jerked back. Squeaking, she tightly gripped the huge forearm wrapped around her waist as she was dragged back flush against him.

“Oh hell naw Holly. You’re drunk. I ain’t leavin’ ya out in the hallway where god knows who would take advantage of ya,” he rumbled.

Cheeks flushing, she couldn’t help her breath coming a little harder as she felt the hard contours of his chest against her back. Of course even before tonight she’d admired his physique. One would have to be blind to ignore his body, but never had she felt it before.

“I can sleep on the couch, you’ll take the bed,” he said, leaning her forward as he smashed the fifth floor button with the hand not holding her.

Relaxing against him, she tipped her head back fully to gaze up at him once more.

“My night in shining armor,” she murmured, “No wonder you got all the girls tripping over their feet to talk to you. Never noticed it before, probably because being faithful made me blind, but you are really, really nice, nice to look at too. Your eyes are like… sapphires! Yeah, they’re all glittery and blue and-”

Her words became muffled as he put a hand softly over her mouth, his lips twitching into a smile.

“Ya might wanna stop talkin’ sweetheart. You’ll regret it when the alcohol wears off and you’re back to normal,” he said with a chuckle.

Pouting, she pushed his hand off and shook her head slowly.

“Nope. I may be drunk but I’m not dumb AJ. I have eyes. Even if I didn’t take super interest in you, always thought you were really good looking in a platonic way, kind of. You do have an incredible body. How do you do it? You’re not like muscle beefcake like Brock, but you’re not thin like Heath either. You’re like… the perfect in-between. You should teach other men your tricks. Spread the love for us unfortunate women. Al-”

“Oh look, my floor,” he said as the doors slid open.

Finally she noticed how red his cheeks were but before she could comment, he was pushing her off the elevator gently.

“I wasn’t finished AJ!” she snapped.

“Yeah, I know, but it’s best ya stopped there,” he said as he helped her along.

Rolling her eyes, she groaned, “I know what I’m saying. Sober me will thank me for this. You have nooooo idea.”

AJ said nothing but the grin never left his face as they trudged along. Finally he stopped them at a door and she watched as he unlocked it, asininely wondering how the door knew it was the correct key. Didn’t they use all the same kind of cards? Her thoughts were interrupted when he pulled her inside, gentle as ever. He really was a gentleman.

“Ya need some Aspirin and water. It’ll help ya in the mornin’,” he mumbled as if speaking to himself.

Feeling a little put out by his lack of interest in her interest, she frowned slightly as he pushed on her shoulders to make her sit on the bed.

“Stay, I’m gonna get ya a drink.”

She looked around the room and noticed it was rather clean, even compared to how hers usually looked. Granted he probably hadn’t had time to dirty it up either. Smirking, she couldn’t help but giggle at her thoughts. She’d love to help him dirty it up, add her clothes to that pristine clean floor.

“Here, take these and drink this water slowly.”

Holly did as he said without sass, knowing he was right in that aspect. Otherwise she could have a hang over in the morning. She’d never had one but seeing Paige and Foxy with theirs was warning enough. Once she was finished, he took the glass and walked back off into the kitchenette area.

“You know, you don’t have to sleep on the couch,” she called, pulling at her shirt.

She struggled but eventually managed to fanangle the cloth over her head and onto the floor. Quickly she situated her breasts higher up in her bra and fluffed her hair out, hoping she’d have the desired effect on him.

“Yes, I do, I’m not- Damn it Holly!”

She flinched at his tone and immediately saw regret come across his face. That sobered her up enough to make her curse herself.

“Right, fine, I’m sorry,” she muttered, “Totally just being… I don’t even know. I know I’m being ridiculous, just… Sorry.”

He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face as she ducked down and quickly grabbed up her shirt.

“I don’t know what I was thinking,” she muttered, “I guess that asshole cheating on me just got to me worse than I realized, and I’ve always been a horny drunk. I realize you don’t want me. I’m sorry.”

“Holly, come on, stop apologizin’. I’m not mad at ya,” he said, coming over and crouching by her knees.

She worried her lip and looked over at the lamp, unable to meet those intense eyes at the moment, after making a fool of herself. She’d just tried, unsuccessfully, to have rebound sex with her coworker, who was probably the most morally sound man she knew. It shouldn’t have ever even been a thought.

“Look at me, woman,” he demanded softly, his fingers pushing on her jaw.

Finally she let her head snap to where he directed but still directed her eyes to his shoulder rather than his face.

“It’s not that I don’t want ya. Lord knows you’re beautiful, but I’m not that kind of guy. I won’t take advantage of you while you’re drunk,” he said softly.

At those words, she finally let her gaze travel up to his. Those bright blue orbs were filled with sincerity and kindness.

“Under normal circumstances, I’d have no problem takin’ up your offer but right now you’re too drunk for me to even think about it, okay? It’s not a never, just not right now,” he said softly.

Her breaths came in shakily as she nodded, and as she swallowed she felt the tears finally fall.

“I just feel so worthless. What- Am I so unbearable or unattractive that he had to find release in another woman?” she whispered.

“No. Not at all. This was on him. He chose to do that. He’s a coward, and you were obviously too good for him if that’s how he treated ya. Now, ya need to get some sleep. We can talk all ya want in the mornin’. Even I’m gettin’ tired.”

She sniffled and wiped her eyes with her thumbs and nodded. She was starting to feel the effects of the late hour as well, tiredness making her eyes burn as much as the tears were.

“You’re right. Thank you,” she whispered.

To her surprise, he rose partially from his crouch and wrapped her in a tight hug.

“You’re a wonderful lady Holly. Don’t ever doubt that, okay?”

She nodded, thanked him again, and toed her shoes off. He grabbed a spare blanket and pillow from the closet as she maneuvered her jeans off under the blankets, then her bra from under her shirt without exposing any skin. Watching him start for the couch, she grimaced.

“Hey, AJ, I was serious. You don’t have to sleep over there. I know the boundaries. I’m- I’m thinking more clearly. You can even sleep on top of the covers I’m under, if it makes you feel more comfortable,” she murmured.

He paused and looked at the bed for a moment before switching his direction.

“Sounds agreeable,” he said with a small smile.

She faced away from him and snuggled down into the bed before switching off the light so only the floor lights across the room were on.

“Good night,” she whispered.

“Night Holly.”


	2. Chapter 2

Waking in the morning, Holly actually felt refreshed. She let her eyes open gradually as her memories slowly came back into focus, albeit choppily. She could remember AJ greeting her at the bar, rescuing her when she didn’t have her card, and turning her down gently, a lot of the dialogue was lost to her though. She had to smile. Even though they weren’t as close of friends as she was with some people, he had proved just how good of a friend he could be. Wanting to turn and see if he was awake, she started to move but was pinned down suddenly.

“Stop, five more minutes,” AJ mumbled sleepily, his breath fanning across her hair.

Trembling with a shudder, she reached down and found his arm holding her waist. She couldn’t help but graze her fingers along his firm forearm, the little hairs tickling her skin teasingly. Temptation made her run back down and carefully feel his hand. Everything about him seemed to be big and strong, solid. His fingers jumped and he pulled her back firmly against his chest, her mouth parting in shock as she got another good feel of his chest. Biting her lip, she stopped herself and cleared her throat.

“AJ,” she murmured.

He groaned but simply pulled her closer, bringing her attention to something else against her bottom that had her shivering.

“AJ,” she said louder, more insistently.

“Huh, wha?” he muttered, sounding more coherent.

“I need you to let me go,” she said gently.

Suddenly he was pulling away quickly as if he was burned by her.

“Ah! Sorry ‘bout that Holly. I guess I sleep cuddle more than I realized,” he said.

If she was standing, her knees would have buckled at the sound of his sleepy voice. It was like it infiltrated every inch of her body. Finally she gathered her wits and turned around just to find him with his eyes shut again, lips parted as his breath evened out. His hand was still in mid-push back of his hair but ended up faltering, his arm falling on his face and startling him back awake. Giggling, Holly watched as a small grin spread across his lips.

“Stop laughin’.”

“Sorry,” she murmured, not one bit of authenticity in her voice.

“Mmhmm. Ya keep laughin’ at me, I might just have ta remind ya of some things ya said last night,” he teased lowly.

His left eye popped open and his grin grew into a smirk as she blushed.

“I- I remember most of it,” she groaned, “I’m sorry. I never would have done that sober.”

He waved her off and sat up, making her eyes widen as she realized he was shirtless. As he stretched she couldn’t stifle a gasp. His body went rigid while he leaned back and groaned loudly.

“No harm done. I just gotta give ya shit,” he said finally as his arms dropped, “Just glad it was me that found ya and not someone skeezy like Orton.”  
Holly nodded immediately. He had a very good point. In her drunken haze last night she probably would have even screwed one of her sworn rivals.

“So, I promised ya we would talk. How about we order some breakfast and just relax here for a bit?” he asked, “The drive to Kansas City ain’t that far.”

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she took in his almost eager expression, both clear blue eyes opened now and a softer smile gracing his lips.

“Yeah, that sounds great. Should we get into clean clothes or-?”

“What’s the fun of breakfast in bed if we aren’t wearin’ our pajamas?” he scolded playfully as he grabbed up the bedside menu, “What sounds good? They got pancakes, eggs, cereal?”

“Do they have biscuits and gravy?” she asked hesitantly.

He looked over with an awed expression and said, “A lady after my heart. That’s always my choice. Alright, drinks?”

After having ordered the food and receiving the promise of it being brought up in twenty minutes, they both sat up against the headboard and AJ flipped on the TV to some local news station.

“I was with Trevor for a little over two years. Met while I was training down in NXT. Anyway, the last three months he’s refused to come to any shows or come visit me, and when I’m home he avoids me at all costs, because we still have separate homes. I literally haven’t had physical contact with him in over three months. Come to find out last night, he’s been with some woman, hell maybe even more than one,” Holly explained.

Her brown eyes were trained on the weather anchor on the TV but she wasn’t taking in anything he was saying, too focused on the fast beating of her heart. Despite the anger, she was still hurt. She wasted two years of her life for it to end in shambles.

“That’s… really messed up. I’m surprised you didn’t end it before last night,” AJ replied.

She looked to her lap and rubbed her knuckles. Now she knew she should have, but hindsight was a bitch sometimes.

“I figured three months wasn’t that bad in the grand scheme of things but obviously it was.”

“I’m sorry he did that to ya Holly. You’re too good for that.”

Snorting, she rolled her eyes and blinked them to get rid of the tears.

“I guess I’m not, considering it happened,” she muttered.

The feel of his fingers on her neck snapped her attention up to him as he turned her face. Her mouth went dry at the look he gave her.

“Now I may not know ya very well, but I’ve seen how ya are with people. You’re a sweet woman Holly, very dedicated and very beautiful. This is his loss, let me tell you. Give it a few days, maybe a week, and you’ll be gettin’ calls and emails about how sorry he is because he’ll realize what he lost,” AJ said softly.

The fingers on her jaw began caressing her skin and her eyes fluttered shut instinctively. Almost hesitantly they trailed down her neck, leisurely tracing a path down her flesh back to the nape of her neck. She could feel herself reacting in ways she shouldn’t be. AJ was comforting her after a break up. He wasn’t coming onto her. Yet even with those thoughts buzzing in her mind her skin still goose bumped and her breath shuddered just enough to be noticeable. In place of the alcohol last night, she was becoming intoxicated with his touch. Lips parting to bring in more air, she tilted her head slightly to give him more room to touch. Knocking at the door interrupted the moment. Jumping back, she felt her cheeks heat rapidly as she finally opened her eyes. He looked torn before climbing from the bed, showcasing that he was in just basketball shorts that hung pretty low on his hips. As he passed behind the little wall the shielded the room from anyone at the door, she took in deep calming breaths.

“Keep it together Holly,” she muttered to herself.

When he walked back in, she watched him set the platter on the table and grab up a plate and glass of orange juice, bringing them to her before he gathered his own. They ate in silence but she couldn’t help looking over at him. Did he feel anything she did? Was she imagining the spark? Could be that. She was so attention starved that she might be seeing things for what they weren’t.

“Ya wanna get a shower before we go?” he asked, almost gruffly.

“Yeah, thanks,” she replied softly.

She hesitated getting out of the bed, realizing she was still without pants, but figured she wrestled in bottoms that covered just about as much as her current panties did. Shrugging, she carried her dishes to the platter and headed into the bathroom. She couldn’t get into the shower fast enough.

“Hopefully cool water will work,” she muttered to herself as she turned on the water.

She stripped down and was about to climb in when she realized her hygiene products were still out in her bag. Sighing, she rolled her eyes, shut off the shower, and wrapped a towel around herself. A frown crossed her lips as it barely went past her bottom and left much open to the eyes around her chest. Hardly modest but it’d have to work. As she stepped out, she realized it was rather quiet and her brows quirked until she spotted AJ on the bed. Mouth dry and eyes wide, she couldn’t look away as she watched the accidental show. AJ was on his back, shorts lowered to mid-thigh with one hand behind his head and the other stroking his hard cock. He let out a low moan and bit his lip as if trying to be quiet and it had an immediate effect on her, her pussy clenching in reaction.

“Ah fuck,” he mumbled.

His hand moved faster over his length and it snapped something in her mind. Tucking the corner of the towel to hold it up, she tried to keep her footsteps calm as she made her way over.

“AJ, ca-”

“Shit!” he yelled, jumping and nearly falling off the bed.

She barely contained her laughter as his face went bright red and he yanked up the pillow over his lap.

“Holly, I- Shit, I’m sorry, I-”

Biting her lip, she moved closer and gently tugged on the pillow. Her eyebrows lifted slightly in suggestion as she pulled harder and met his shocked gaze.

“What’re ya-”

“I want to help,” she finally said softly.

His grip loosened and she was eventually able to wrench the pillow away, tossing it to the ground. Her brown eyes took in every inch of his nearly naked body.

“Can I help?” she murmured, reaching out towards his erection.

Wordlessly he nodded and she let out a ragged sigh, relieved not to be rejected. His cock was rock hard and hot as she wrapped her fingers around it, admiring the girth almost giddily. She couldn’t help but hope she’d get to do more than suck him. Languid and easy, she began stroking up his flesh, enjoying the breaths he let out in reply. Her free hand came up and laid on his abs. Her nails faintly raked through the smattering of hair. She’d always admired the natural male body. Although there was nothing wrong with being waxed or shaved, there was something deep-seated in her craving for the almost primal feeling of it.

“Holly,” he said huskily.

“Hmm?” she replied, turning her head to find him gazing intently at her.

His bright blue eyes were darker, a look of pure lust dominating the usual light-heartedness that was there. Her cheeks flushed slightly when she felt her towel be tugged.

“Take this off and get up here,” he growled.

Releasing her hold on his body, she stood and un-tucked the fabric, letting it drop. Her breath caught as he suddenly took hold of her hips and yanked her over, causing her to clumsily stumble onto the bed beside him.

“You are so damn gorgeous,” he murmured thickly, his thumbs caressing her skin.

She went to reply but he was tugging on her again.

“Up,” he demanded, hands sliding to her cheeks and directing her body.

Her lip ached as she bit it hard and followed his command, carefully walking on her knees up the bed until she was level with his head. Without words, one hand slipped between her thighs and pulled her seamlessly over his face.

“Oh!” she gasped out in disbelief.

“Much better. Hold onto the headboard sweetheart,” he instructed.

Right as he fingers wrapped around the smooth wood, she felt the first stroke of his tongue. Delight tore through her body. She was suddenly thankful he’d told her to hold on because she felt almost like her legs were going to give out for a moment. The hand on her thigh slid up to dip a fingertip into her entrance. Head falling back, she relinquished any hesitance as she felt the next flick on his tongue on her clit. His movements were controlled and precise, never slowing or pausing. His other hand pressed on her hip and brought her closer to his mouth as his finger finally pushed into her heat.

“Mmmm, AJ,” she breathed shakily.

After so long without any sexual gratification, not even by her own hand, she felt like she was about to burst as he slipped a second finger in. Instantly he found her gspot. Back arching, she let out a moan and squeezed tightly on the headboard as she shook. The sensations were growing too strong to fight. Then his motions broke rhythm. His licks became flicks with a pointed tongue while his fingers pressed hard up.

“Oh god, oh fuck, AJ, I- I-”

Her words became lost in garbled mess of moans and whimpers as relief poured from her core through her entire body. Releasing the headboard with one hand, she found his hair and pulled gently as she cried his name. Her entire body felt hot as pleasure overtook her harshly. Suddenly he was shoving her up. Gasping, she moved back and questioned if she’d hurt him somehow.

“Hands and knees, now,” was all he replied.

She couldn’t help but quiver at the deep grit in his voice as he commanded her. He stepped off the bed and slid his shorts to the floor, giving a perfect view of his body in profile. The muscles in his stomach were sharply defined with every heavy breath he took in and his cock stood out large and proud. She watched him rummage through a bag until he came out with a condom, and jumped when he looked at her.

“Did I stutter, Holly?” he asked sharply.

“Shit, no, sorry,” she replied, hurrying into position.

When the bed dipped behind her, excitement hit her hard. She was really about to finally get fucked after so long. By no one other than AJ Styles. It was a wet dream come true. Hands gripping her hips startled her slightly but panic was quickly overtaken by lust as he slowly pushed in.

“Damn sweetheart,” he groaned.

His fingers dug hard into her muscles and she grimaced slightly at the discomfort. A breath of relief escaped her lips as she felt his hips press into hers, alleviating the worry of not being able to take him all in. He was strangely quiet as a hand slid up her back.

“Down.”

She fell onto her face as he pushed on her spine and let out a whimper as he tugged her hips back hard against him. There was no warning as he drew out and then started thrusting hard.

“Fuck!” she hissed, pushing back to meet him.

The feel of his large hands on her body ignited that primal feeling again. She couldn’t help but relish in the delight of being so much smaller than him, feeling the power in each slam of his body against hers, the depth in which he stretched her open. As his grunts and growls filled her air with her whimpers and moans, she couldn’t keep her tongue under control any longer.

“Oh my god, feels so good,” she keened.

“Yeah?” he grunted lowly.

“Mmhmm, fuck yes! So- ah- so deep and-”

A squeal left her lips as suddenly a hand slammed down by hers and the other slid under her belly and between her legs, finding her clit. The rough callous of his skin on her sensitive nub made her quake even more under him.

“You’re so damn tight Holly,” he growled, “I need ya to let go baby. Cum for me.”

As his fingers rubbed and pinched her clit, she felt it build up hard and fast, her breaths becoming ragged as she rode back on his cock.

“Fuck Holly. I’m gonna cum baby. Cum for me!”

His sweaty chest pressed to her back as his body slammed into hers, his teeth sinking into her shoulder and it shoved her hard into her climax. With a hoarse scream, she bowed hard against him. Her name echoed in her ears as he released her skin from his teeth. A few final thrusts and they came to a standstill, panting and groaning. Gently he helped her lie on the bed and landed next to her. When she could open her eyes, Holly turned over to look at him as she absorbed what had actually happened.

“So, I’d say you helped me more than I helped you,” she joked after a moment of silence.

A big grin cracked across his face, the corners of his eyes wrinkling with the force, and he let out a deep chuckle.

“I don’t know 'bout all that. Pretty sure I was wound up just as much as you.”

Finally he turned and his hand started playing with her blonde locks.

“I think we both need a shower now,” he said with a wink.

“Ooh, I suggest we conserve water. You up for that?” she asked playfully, lifting off the bed.

His eyes raked over her body in a way that made her blush and finally he smirked.

“If I ever say no to somethin’ like that, I want ya to hurt me.”


End file.
